


haunting

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, cuteness, hi yes i was on my muffy bullshit last night, so here's a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The first time he hears her say it, he thinks he’s hallucinating. They are sitting in his room, trying to work on Trig homework and honestly he’s blacking out a little from the boredom when she speaks. ““I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Marty, Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	haunting

The first time he hears her say it, he thinks he’s hallucinating. They are sitting in his room, trying to work on Trig homework and honestly he’s blacking out a little from the boredom when she speaks. ““I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”

Marty looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "What? Buffy what the hell?” He asks and she shrugs before repeating herself.

“I’d die for you. I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.” He looks at her, then down at his notebook and then back at her to make sure he hasn’t lost his mind. “Ok, how did you come to this conclusion?” He asks and Buffy grins, shifting so she’s lying down next to him on his bed instead of sitting at his headband.

“Well, there’s like all these women who after their husbands died, they haunted them for the rest of their lives to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid.” Marty snorts. “So you’d haunt me to make sure I don’t do anything stupid?”

Buffy nods, pressing her face into the small of his back. “Yup.” She mumbles. Marty rolls his eyes at her before turning around so she’s lying halfway on top of him. He leans in and presses a quick kiss against her lips.

“You, Miss Buffy Driscoll are something else.” Buffy grins at him. She kisses him back, running her fingers through his hair. “Thank you.”


End file.
